


It's Raining

by Turtle_ier



Series: Turtle's MCYT AUs [14]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Animal Traits, Cat Ears, Cat/Human Hybrids, Catboy George, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, First Meetings, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Mutual Pining, dog dream, idk use your imagination, you could say theyre in a relationship already or that they're not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: George and Dream are both hybrids, but George didn't mention it before Dream came to meet him in England.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Turtle's MCYT AUs [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875367
Comments: 16
Kudos: 651
Collections: you've read this fucker :]





	It's Raining

Some people were hybrids, some people were human, and some people were George.

It wasn't a… strictly necessary choice for him to ignore his species, since, well, he was still a respected member of society with or without a dominant hybrid gene inside him, and he’d kept weirder parts of his life secret from the public eye. The problem was with his friends, or more specifically, with Dream. 

“You don't have to tell me,” Dream was always quick to say, “It’s not up to me.”

But then again, the open dog-hybrid never had any problems with people assuming since he just told them outright. For him, and many others, it was something to be proud of, and in much the same way they commented on Dream being similar to his animal counterpart, some people commented on George being the most human of their trio. Nick was right there without any hybrid genes, but still George was declared the human. 

Even though he wasn't. 

It wouldn't have been a problem if not for the fact that he’d agreed to meet up with Dream and the man was coming to England that day. 

He probably could have spent all day just staring at himself in the mirror, at his hair and little, grey, and hardly visible ears sticking out of it, and while he debated wearing the hat he wore on stream (Quackity had pioneered the hat-hiding-ears technique… even though he was human) he decided against it. Time to come clean, for Dream to see him as all of his other friends saw him, and for George to finally meet him after multiple years of just seeing his avatar. So why was his stomach doing backflips?

Dream wasn't going to be able to figure out his phone until he got out of the airport, George had already been warned in advance, so he watched the people coming through arrivals keenly with his sign for someone to recognise it. His ears were pressed against his skull, tail wrapped around his waist to keep it out of the way, and he held the sign with ‘Clay’ written on it with some dread in his stomach. 

He noticed the ears before anything else, then the grey jacket, modest suitcase, the green hoodie, and the relieved smile to himself. 

It was impolite to compare hybrids to specific breeds of their animal counterparts, and George had to really remember the fact at the sight of the man with unkempt blonde hair, especially since his first thought was about the shade of fluffy hair covering his droopy, tired ears. His tail lagged behind him too, obviously more awake and doing better than he was before, but it lacked the initial excitement that George had been hoping for. Considering it was the first time they’d met in person, he’d hoped for a better reaction.

But then Dream saw his sign. And it _was_ Dream, since his tail started waving back and forth like he really wanted to cool off whoever was behind him. 

“George!” Dream said as he got closer, and even with the barrier stopping them from going to meet one another properly, Dream reached over it and put his arms around the shorter man. Which was nice. He smelt like the aeroplane, of ozone and sweat. 

“Hi Dream,” George said with a slight laugh, “it’s good to see you too.”

George’s hands went onto Dream’s lower back and he could feel how warm he was, as if he’d brought the Florida sunshine with him, even if it was raining outside. Dream’s face rubbed his hair, and George pressed his cheek to Dream’s chest, or he did until he felt the other man pause, rub his face into his hair again, and then smile and draw back. 

His grin was a magnificent, blinding thing, and George tried to smile back through his nervousness.

“You’re a hybrid too?”

He stayed silent but nodded, and Dream saw the shift of his shoulders, the glance to the side, and changed the topic. 

“I got you this,” Dream said, and produced a Toblerone out of the pocket of his hoodie.

George scoffed, raising a hand up to his face to hide his mouth, but he accepted the Toblerone without any argument. 

“How many limbs did you sell to afford the duty-free?” 

“All of them,” Dream said, almost proud before he changed the subject. “Wanna get out of here?”

George nodded, and he ignored the fluttery, anxious feeling that rose within him when Dream took his hand in his. They talked constantly as made their way through the airport, through the concrete, steel and glass that made up the whole building, past the M&Ms store, the horrible clothing shop that sold exclusively silk scarves, and the place that stank of body wash. It made his nose twitch at the smell, and they both hurried past it and out into the fresh, rainy air of the taxi rank. George could feel his tail twitch from where he’d wrapped it around his waist earlier, and while he usually did that anyway for the sake of keeping it out the way, it felt so… unnatural to be hiding it now that Dream knew. Beneath his hoodie it was invisible, but nevertheless he felt it in the same way that you don't usually feel your toes in your shoes unless you are told to wriggle them. 

Dream’s tail was still wagging behind him, and he seemed unabashed at how visibly pleased he was in public to be with George. It was… weird how Dream didn't mention it again, because while George knew his ears were not especially noticeable (even if they were in his hair rather than on the sides of his face) the fact that the other man knew they were there somehow made them feel obvious. He’d gone through two years of school with no one putting two and two together and now Dream was holding his hand and knew everything.

The taxis apparently had better places to be than the airport, and they waited. 

“Are you okay?” Dream asked, and George looked at his eyes, then his ears, and back to his eyes. 

“Yeah! Yeah, I’m good. What about you? I forgot to ask how your flight was.” 

“It was fine. Long, boring, you know. I’m glad to be here with you, finally.”

Dream said it with a smile, and like it was an infection George smiled back. He had always been reserved, but compared to Dream he felt like a downright prude – awkward with physical touch in a way he had never been before, shying away from looking for too long. He didn't know what was wrong with him; it was like as soon as he saw, smelled or talked to Dream in real life his hybrid instincts to mark and claim Dream as his took over – 

Oh.

That explained something.

The taxi journey was short, thankfully, and filled with Dream doing most of the talking as they made their way back to George’s flat just outside the city. Manchester wasn't a particularly impressive city outside of its centre, and George’s place reflected that, but even still they made their way up to the third floor and George rattled his keys to let them in. 

As far as apartments went, it could have been worse, and Dream just seemed thankful to have a couch to crash face first onto. His tail stuck up in the air before lowering to sit on his thighs.

“Ugh,” he said, “Don't get me wrong, the taxi was nice but I am so, so tired.”

“There’s a five-hour time difference,” George said as he set Dream’s suitcase down, “so it’s only five in Florida. Did you not sleep on the plane?”

“No, I was too excited.”

George laughed, letting Dream sink further into the couch cushions and he tried not to smile as Dream’s tail swayed from side to side slightly. The taller man didn't move as George went to the kitchen to wash his hands – being out in busy places like that always made him feel like he needed to – but before he had finished lathering the soap, two arms wrapped around his waist and Dream’s face went into his hair again. 

“Hey,” George said, only pausing for a moment.

Dream didn't say anything for a second, his hands still around George’s stomach, but George could feel the end of his tail twitching at the close content, and Dream could probably feel it too. He tried not to let it bother him, and he knew the question before it left Dream’s mouth. 

“Why’d you hide it?”

“I didn't,” George said, “it just happened.”

“You didn't mention it.”

“You didn't ask.”

Dream huffed a laugh into George’s hair and he felt his ear twitch with the sudden rush of heat. He rinsed the soap off his hands and grabbed the cloth to dry them, but Dream still didn't let go. He felt the other man’s nose brush against the fold of his own ear. 

“What – ?”

“Cat.”

Dream paused, his chin coming to rest on George’s head as they both looked out of the kitchen window. The view outside was nothing impressive, just the rain on the window panes and the few trees in front of the building, but it somehow felt… right. A view he’d seen a thousand times, now being shared. 

“I didn't know that,” Dream said, “I assumed a chinchilla or something, hamster maybe.”

“Because my ears are folded?”

“I was going to say small, but they’re folded?”

“Like,” George said, then sighed, “I know we’re not supposed to compare ourselves to, like, purposefully bread breeds of animals, but there’s a cat called a Scottish Fold, and it’s a bit like that.”

He felt Dream nod, but his hand strayed lower towards his tail. Before his hand could reach it though, George pulled it out himself. The dark grey limb stretched out from where he had tucked it out the way and it slithered behind them, returning to its rightful place at the base of George’s spine. It reached his calves, which was the main reason why he kept it out of the way, but it was really quite graceful. Dream’s own tail was wagging, reaching maybe down to his knees, and he felt his own twitch with the slight… satisfaction, maybe, at feeling Dream be pleased with his appearance. 

“That’s good,” Dream said, “I was worried you’d be one of those people that intentionally cut it short.”

“No, and besides, most people these days don't do that intentionally to themselves.”

George turned around, and instead of Dream’s hands resting on his stomach still or drawing back, he let them rest on the edge of the sink either side of George’s hips. Dream’s face pressed against the side of his and he couldn't help but push their cheeks together. 

“Ugh,” he said, “I’m going to start smelling like you if we keep this up.”

Dream chuckled, “What’s wrong with that?”

“You smell like a wet dog.”

“Aww. I thought it was more like musk. Sandalwood. That’s what my deodorant said, anyway.”

George pressed his mouth into Dream’s neck, his hands reaching around his waist to tuck into his back pockets, and they stayed there for a few seconds together, the rain on the window creating a soft background to the moment. He heard the boiler click on, felt Dream’s tail swish from side to side, and he knew that his own tail was upright and twitching at the end, happy to be freed and happy to be there. 

“What do I smell like?” George asked, rubbing his cheek against Dream’s neck again, and he felt the other man chuckle.

“I don't know,” he said, “I’m not good at that poetic stuff.”

“Try me.”

“Crayon?”

George drew his head back.

“Crayon?” he asked, “What, not like tea or my shampoo or something?”

“I said I wasn't good at this,” Dream turned sheepish, laughing, “Maybe you do smell like that. Or maybe you smell like a wet cat.”

“Can't be as bad as you,” George said, sticking his tongue out from between his teeth so that Dream could see his canines. 

Dream shoved his head into George’s neck though, groaning slightly as George laughed.

“Can we nap?” He said, strained, “I’m so tired, and I should probably unpack and deal with my phone, but can we… lie down? I’m so tired.”

“Sure, whatever. You can deal with the jetlag tomorrow instead.”

“No… I don’t want to.”

“You’ll need to deal with it eventually.”

“Whatever you say, _mom._ ”

“Ew,” George pulled back, wincing, “Don't say that. Oh my god.”

The other man laughed wholeheartedly, and George smiled too, but he flailed and put his hands-on Dream’s shoulders as he picked him up from below his thighs. Dream just laughed and wagged his tail as he brought them both into the living room.

“Couch time,” he said, and dragged George into cuddling him, “I say so, and so it is so.”

“Wow, that’s very poetic.”

Dream put a hand in George’s hair though, and the other man fell quiet for a moment, letting them both lie together and listen to the rain on the window. George could see the suitcase and his front door, his desk and computer, but he couldn't really care to do much more than melt under Dream’s hand carding over his head and gently touching his ears. This was nice, he decided, this was nice. 

Until, of course, Dream had to open his mouth.

“Are you _purring??_ ”

“Shut up!” 

**Author's Note:**

> catboy gogy, am I right?  
> If you got the saying with the title, 'it's raining cats and dogs', I would like to kiss you. I wrote it in like six hours, I'm not joking.  
> Anyway, If you enjoyed this let me know! Comments/kudos/bookmarks really keep me going :) 
> 
> This was partly inspired by Thal-entueuxe on Tumblr! Go show them some love: https://thal-chandra.tumblr.com/post/639423150272151554/reblogsshares-greatly-appreciated-i-am-gay-i#notes
> 
> As always, please respect creators boundaries by not sending them this fic, and I will do the same in the event that they no longer want fanfiction or fan works. If it is ever declared incorrect to write shipping fics by the creators themselves this work will be deleted. Under no circumstance am I trying to insult or hurt anyone here.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @turtle-ier  
> Find me on Twitter: @Turtle_ier

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Curled Tails](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860369) by [aetherpunk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aetherpunk/pseuds/aetherpunk), [miraculousmultifan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousmultifan/pseuds/miraculousmultifan)




End file.
